


Smile

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e12 Omega, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pretty lady looked sad today</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

The pretty lady looked sad today. Sometimes when she looked at Victor, she smiled a little smile that no one else could see. But sometimes she just looked sad, and today she was the saddest he could remember her being.

Victor didn't know what to do about that, but Echo might know. Victor felt that Echo was very smart. And nice.

Maybe he could ask her about it when she was done with her treatment. Treatments were nice.

So was Sierra. Victor liked to smile at Sierra.

Maybe Sierra and Echo could help him make the nice lady smile again.


End file.
